The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches to accomplishing various tasks.
Triggers in firearms can often be classified into two basic types, which are single action and double action triggers. While there are many variations within each type and while there are many alternative trigger types, most guns utilize either a single or double action trigger.
In a single action trigger, the firing hammer is fully cocked, known as stage one, and the trigger pull performs the single action of dropping the hammer to hit the firing pin and fire the round. When using a single action trigger, the shooter feels the trigger displace after the firearm has been discharged. The single action trigger popular among hunters and casual firearm enthusiasts.
In a double action trigger, the trigger pull performs the two actions of cocking the hammer, and then releasing the hammer to fire the round. When using the double action trigger, the shooter feels an initial displacement of trigger followed by a perceptible stop, which is the first stage. The shooter then applies additional force until the firearm discharges, which is the second stage. The double action trigger is preferred by the military and competitive marksmen.
The part of the trigger that contributes to the feel of the trigger pull is the sear. The sear being the portion of the trigger that holds the hammer (also referred to as a striker) back until the proper amount of pressure has been applied to the trigger.
This specification recognizes that a trigger pull that feels light and smooth would be preferable.